Promises are meant to be kept no matter what
by willamxi
Summary: No smuts/lemons. Slight romance. Love triangle [Amaimon x Ellanor x Rin]
{ **The lines used in Italics is what she/you is thinking}**
I stood trembling, anxiety coursing through each vein in my body as I looked upon the prestigious school, True Cross Academy. ' _It's so huge!'_ I looked at the key given to me by the director ' _This is hopeless. How am I ever going to find a door that opens with this?!'_ I shook off the thought. "Guess I better get started then though, I might be a little late to class. But its excusable" I latched onto my bag and ran through the gate stopping at my first door. I examined the key and then examined the door. _'_ _It doesn't match'_ Onto the next door. I ran but this time instead of running to a door, I ran into a person and we fell; me falling on top of him.  
"Ow…Watch where you're going will ya'?!" the person shouted  
"Sorry, didn't see you there" I smiled and got off the poor boy with my arm outstretched ready to help him up, I imagined I was probably crushing him with my heavy weight. To my surprised he didn't take it and so I let my arm fall  
"Of course you didn't see me, you were running so damn fast. Where you heading anyways?" he asked  
"Oh I'm trying to get to a door that opens with this…" I held the key up "Know where I can find it?"  
"That's the cram school key ain't it? Yea I know where it is. I'm in the class"  
"That's super! My name's Ellanor Roya but you can just call me Elle" I squealed  
"Nice name. I'm Rin Okumura" he held out his hand, which was a surprise considering what happened awhile back but I shook it, grateful at least one person I know in my class.  
"Ok Okumura, Let's get to class, I can't imagine how late we are"  
He nodded and then led the way to this 'cram school'.

Rin opened the door and walked in, leaving me to mentally prepare myself.  
"Rin you're late again! What is your excuse this time" said a male voice. _'_ _That must be the teacher'_  
"I was helping a girl, give it a rest Yukio" Rin answered back _'_ _Maybe not'_ I walked in before the person was even able to reply.  
"Hello, I'm Ellanor Roya, but you all can just call me Elle" I smiled. Everyone in the room mouth's formed 'O's  
"Ellanor Roya?" said the male voice Rin called 'Yukio'  
Just as I was about to respond, pink fog appeared. After the fog settle, it revealed a purple haired male wearing a large hat and a weird white suit with striped purple stockings. _'_ _The director who gave me the key! What was his name again...Metiso? No… Mepso? No… Ah! Mephisto Pheles!'_  
"Ah Ellanor, I see you found your way to the school" Mephisto said as he held my hand  
"Okumura helped me"  
"Ah Rin…" "Anyways, Yukio, sorry I forgot to mention this but Ellanor here is a new member of your class" he looked at the class and addressed them now: "I hope everyone makes Miss Roya feel welcomed, oh and Ellanor, come by my office after lunch to receive the key for your dorm" and with that the pink smoked appeared again and when it settled it revealed nothing.  
"I'm sorry Miss Roya, please take a seat anywhere you wish, class is about to start" 'Yukio' gave me a reassuring smile. I took my seat next to Rin and gave a smile.  
"Now for Miss Roya's sake I will introduce myself again. I am Yukio Okumura and I will be helping you all in your goal to become an exorcist" he smiled  
 _'_ _Another Okumura?'_ I poked Rin.  
"Is he related to you?" I asked  
"Yea, he's my little brother. We're twins"  
"Sweeettt! So you get like the inside scoop for what comes on tests?"  
Rin laughed "Not exactly, he's a super pain in the a-"  
"Pay attention Rin!" Yukio yelled  
"Hey she asked me a question!" Rin shouted  
I held up my hand "It's true, it's true. I asked him if he's related to you. Didn't know you were brothers, far less from twins" Didn't want my new friend hating me because I got him in trouble from his brother.  
"It sure is hard to believe. Rin is nothing like Yukio!" a voice shouted.  
"Shut up bird face!" Rin shouted back. Yukio stood by his desk smirking. _'_ _He wasn't even trying to calm them down'_  
"All you ever do is sleep during class while your brother is a teacher and a student!" the voice argued again  
"That's because I'm so busy trying to study the night before, I don't get to sleep!"  
"Ha! You studying? Tell me another joke"  
"I wasn't joking jacka-"  
"That's enough! Let's get back to work" _'_ _Finally! He stepped in, I thought I'd have to break up a fight on my first day'_  
The class became quite and fixated on what Yukio had written on the board. I finished just seconds before the bell rang for lunch.  
"That's the bell. See you all tomorrow" Yukio smiled. _'_ _Such a cheerful person'_  
"Hey Ellanor, wana have lunch with us?" Rin asked  
"Us?"  
"Me and Yukio"  
"Suree!"

We entered into the cafeteria since I'd forgotten to pack lunch. _'_ _Damn anxiety issues'_ I looked upon the menu and I'd already mentally picked what I was having but then I looked down to the price and immediately began coughing  
"What the hell! Does these prices have an extra zero at the end?"  
"I warned you" Rin said as he patted my back  
"I don't even have half of that money!"  
"I can pay for you if you'd like?" Yukio offered  
"Ohh noo, I'm not gona be in debt on my first day" I sighed _'_ _What am I going to eat now? I didn't even have breakfast'_  
"Don't sweat it, you can come by our dorm and I'll cook us something to eat. It's way less costly that way" Rin offered  
I scratched my head, "Sure"

"Om ma gomh Rim!" I said as I slurped up my last bit of stew, "That was so delicious! You're a hell of a cook"  
"You really shouldn't eat while you're talking, but thanks!"  
"Rin's has been a great cook from ever since we were little" Yukio said as he wiped his mouth  
"That's because everyone in that church cooking's sucked" Rin retorted  
"If I wasn't on a diet I'd eat this every day!" I exclaimed  
"Wait you're on a diet?" Rin asked  
"Yea, as an athlete I'm subjected to healthy foods and all that stuff"  
"That explains your running earlier on, should've just told me. I can make healthy foods as well"  
"I was already grateful for the food. I can let this slide" I winked  
"You're supposed to meet Mephisto in his office after right? Rin and I would be happy to walk you there" Yukio said  
"That's right," I chuckled "I'd already forgotten, thanks Yukio and sure!"  
He just gave his usual cheerful smile and Rin gave a broad smile. What did I ever do to deserve such great friends. They're honestly so adorable. I returned a wider smile and we all laughed.

"Alright, this is it" Yukio said as we looked upon a large door "Rin and I will be going back to our dorms now, it's getting kind of late and I need to make sure he studies"  
"No worries, Thanks for everything"  
"Anytime" he smiled  
"Let me know if that weird Mephisto says anything to you" Rin said  
"I doubt he will, but I'll fill you in" I winked. Once again I was left mentally preparing myself, I know I was just going to receive my dorm key but still. I door open and I saw Mephistio staring out the window along with a green haired male.  
"Damn it! I was supposed to knock first" I said  
Both their attention turned to me.  
"It's quite okay Ellanor" Mephisto said as he walked up to me grabbing my hand _'_ _This dude has some weird obsession with hands. I can feel it'_ My gaze then transferred from Mephisto's hand to the green haired male who was now staring blankly at me with a lollipop in his mouth. "Where are my manners" I snapped transferring my gaze back to him "This is Amaimon, my younger brother"  
"It's nice to meet you Miss…?" Amaimon said shaking my hand with that same blank look on his face  
"Ellanor Roya"  
"Ella-nor?" he asked  
I smiled "That's correct"  
"Want one?" Amaimon asked taking out the lollipop from his mouth  
 _'_ _You can't Ellanor! You're on a diet remember'_ "Uh…sur-" the lollipop that was previously in Amaimon's mouth was now in mine! _'_ _Gross!'_  
"T-Thanks" I blushed. Despite what I thought, he was actually very handsome and I was able to taste his saliva without even kissing him, not many girls can do that you know, not to mention, we just only met.  
"Your welcome, Ella-nor"  
I wiped the blush away and turned my attention to Mephisto who was staring at us in awe which made me blush even harder than before. "U-uh, weren't you supposed to give me something" I asked  
"Oh, right!" he snapped out of his awe-ness "Here's the key to your dorm, Amaimon will escort you" Mephisto grinned  
My face was a cherry by now, I'm sure of it. "N-no thanks, I can escort myself" I looked to Amaimon just to check that I hadn't hurt his feelings, but it wasn't surprising that he just wore his same expressionless look. I snatched the key and immediately rushed out his office. It was already dark. _'_ _Stuck again in this position, but this time, there's no Rin to save me'_ "Better get started then!" I ran to the first door in sight and examined the key then the keyhole "Nope" On to the next door, examined the key then the keyhole "Nay" Moving on, examined the key then the keyhole "Neither"  
I'd search about twenty doors and none matched the key. _'_ _Maybe I should go to Okumura'_ "They're probably sleeping by now" _'_ _Maybe I should just go back to Mephisto and let-'_ I rubbed my temple "No! No way am I going back"  
"Who are you talking to?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear  
I turned around to face the voice only to see Amaimon. _'_ _The lollipop sucker?'_  
"Shit!" I exclaimed, caught off card! I'm definitely cherry looking now. "I was talking to myself"  
"Why didn't you let me escort you? You don't like me?" Amaimon asked expressionless.  
"N-no! It's not that" I retorted  
"Then what is it?"  
 _'_ _Damn it Amaimon! I don't know what to say now'_  
"Why are you even here?" I asked attempting to change the subject  
"Big brother asked me to follow you" _'_ _Victory screech! Ahhhhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhh'_  
"Oh he did, what for?"  
"You ignored my question so I will ignore yours" _'_ _DAMMMN IT!'_  
I scratched my head, "I just wanted to get a feel for the school, you know, to know where everything is" I lied  
"You're lying" Amaimon said bluntly  
 _'_ _There's just no winning with him'_ I sighed  
"I shared my candy with you, I never do that with anyone else, not even big brother. I consider us friends so why are you lying to me" Amaimon said not changing his look  
I felt very guilty now, not even his own brother? "Look, I didn't want you to escort me because you…you make me blush…a lot" even a harder blush was displayed.  
"Huh? You mean the thing where your face turns red?" he asked  
I swallowed, "Yea, that"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do I make your face turn red?" he asked, coming a bit closer to me. Though I knew the question was coming, I had not prepared for it. It hit me so hard I began cold sweating. I couldn't tell him the reason because I myself wasn't sure of it. So I chose to ignore his question, I bit my lip and looked to the ceiling, which was something I found myself sub-consciously doing whenever I was nervous. Amaimon suddenly grabbed my hand pulling me towards him, I tried to pull back but his strength over-powered mine so I end up face-crashing into his sturdy chest. He then held my chin and forced me to look at him. The expression and emotionless look he usual wore was gone, and an angry look took its place.  
"I don't like being ignored" he said  
 _'_ _Run the fuck away! He just went from cute lolly sucker to kill me yandere fucker'_  
I tried breaking out of his grasp, but he didn't budge. Not a bit _'_ _How is he this strong? If I can just break free, he wouldn't be able to catch me'_  
"Hey! What are doing Ellanor you bastard?!" another familiar voice shouted. The person then stepped into the light revealing my favourite blue head.  
"Okurmura!" I shouted, Amaimon then let me go and I sped to Rin knocking him over again. Once Rin had me in his arms I looked back for Amaimon but he was gone. "Whew! Thanks for the save there buddy" I patted him on the shoulder after getting off him and helping him up  
"Why were you with that bastard anyway" Rin asked, looking a bit pissed  
"You know him?"  
"Sort of"  
"Well I'll explain everything once we get to my dorm kay?"  
"Not a chance, you're coming with me, you can sleep in our dorm until tomorrow, after we report this to Mephisto"  
"Alright?"

I told Rin and Yukio what had happened between me and Amaimon and every time I mentioned the word blush to them, Yukio would grin.  
"So do you like him?" Yukio asked, still grinning  
"What the hell Yukio! No way she'll like that bastard" Rin intervened  
"Yea, no way"  
"So why were you blushing?" He asked again, still grinning  
I stood up, folded my arm and walked off. Rin ran after me, I heard him calling every few seconds but I just kept walking until he reached up to me  
"What's the deal El?" Rin asked looking a bit worried  
I sighed "Honestly I don't know"  
Rin returned the sigh "Get some rest, You'll sleep with me. I laid out a jersey for you to sleep in so you don't mess up your uniform"  
 _'_ _Sleeping with Rin?'_ I blushed "Thanks"  
"Hey why are you blushing?!" Rin asked as he blushed  
I smirked "Why are _you_ blushing Rinny?"  
He walked- well more like stomped- off "I'm going to bed" I heard Rin shout.  
I followed him awhile after, I didn't want to be left alone for very long considering what just happened. Though I wasn't scared of Amaimon, I felt a bit uneasy and I feared he'd show up anytime. I took the jersey Rin placed on the chair for me and went in the bathroom to change. After I crawled into his bed. Who ever thought that I'd be sleeping in a person's bed who I just met today. My best friend Alexia would call me a whore for sure after she congratulate me for breaking world's record.  
"Ellanor" Rin said in a serious tone, body turn to the wall.  
"Rin?"  
"I won't let that bastard touch you again"  
My face was heated but I brushed it off and hugged his back "I know" falling asleep shortly after

I woke to the sound of snores. Rin was no longer facing the wall, he was on top of me using my boobs as pillows and his right hand on my stomach. I blushed harder than ever while I tried to remove the sleeping Rin from me but in doing so he woke up.  
"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he flew off of me, realizing his previous position his face became a bright red  
"Had a nice sleep?" I asked  
"Whatever…" he mumbled as he got off the bed "Shit!" he yelled and he immediately fell back down covering his lower half with the sheet.  
"Something wrong?" I asked  
"No, can you go check and see if Yukio packed his lunch for school?" he asked  
"Uh, sure" I got off the bed and downstairs to Yukio in the kitchen. Yukio was a teacher therefore he has to get up early and since he acts like the older brother there's no doubt that he'd be in the kitchen making breakfast and I was right, the smell of bacon was proof.  
"Morning Yukio" I said  
Yukio turned to me to return the greeting but instead, I saw his face flush the same colour as Rin's earlier on.  
"What's wrong? Do I have dribble at the side of my mouth?"  
His redness began to fade a bit "N-no, it's just that I'm not used to girls, I get a bit shy when around them"  
I pouted "But it's just me"  
He chuckled, "You're right"  
"Rin wanted to know if you packed your lunch for school"  
"Yeah I did, and I packed yours and his too"  
"Thank you" I ran off back to Rin's room but I crashed into him on the way  
"Why do you keep doing that?!" Rin yelled rubbing his head  
"Sorry, it's sort of a thing for me, once I start running, it's sorta' hard to stop" I got off him  
"Well work on it dammit!" Rin said  
I smiled "I will…Though I should probably change my clothes too"

Yukio left home earlier than us to prepare for class. Whilst Rin and I took our time walking. Instead of going straight, Rin made a left turn.  
"Where you going? Class is this way" I asked, tugging his hand  
"Aren't you going to report to Mephisto?" he asked finally giving in to my tugging  
"Nah, I'll report it after class. I can't be late again"

"Alright class, let's review the question I gave for homework yesterday then we will discuss our answers" Yukio instructed  
 _'_ _Homework? What?'_ Rin and I exchanged glances, "We had homework?" he asked  
"I'm just ask shocked as you are"  
We laughed, but apparently it was louder than we intended  
"What's so funny?" Yukio asked, with an annoyed expression. Before either of us could answer back, a voice shouted "Okumura didn't do his homework again"  
"Why is it every time you open your mouth, something negative comes out?!" I snapped. I couldn't stand Rin being picked on by that jerk, I've only been in this class for two days but something told me it was a constant thing. I was prepared myself mentally for a good comeback but it wasn't necessary since he never bothered to retort. It wasn't visible but I could tell from his eyes; the way he looked at me, that Yukio was smirking on the inside.  
"You didn't have to jump in you know" Rin whispered  
"You're used to it?"  
"Yea"  
"Well get used to me having your back 24/7" I held my thumb up and gave a smile

"Alright class, that's the bell, see you all tomorrow" Yukio said as he packed away his things.  
"Rin?" a girly voice said  
"What's up Shiemi?" Rin asked  
"Do you…do you want to have lunch with me?" she asked  
"Sorry Shiemi, but I can't I have to do something with El today"  
'Shiemi's' glare was now fixated on me _'_ _If looks could kill'_ I cleared my throat, "It's okay Rinny, I can go by myself"  
She was now glaring even harder at me; it would seem that she got agitated with the nickname I used.  
"You sure?" Rin asked  
"Toats. I'll stop by your place later"  
I'm positive I saw a visible vein appear on 'Shiemi's' face. _'_ _There's just no pleasing this girl'_ I shrugged it off and walked out the class, leaving Rin and Shiemi alone. I felt a bit uneasy at the thought of them alone. _'_ _You slept in his bed one night and now you think you own him? Pluh-lease'_  
I approached the 'oh-to-familiar' door and I made sure I knocked this time. Once there was no answer within three seconds I let myself in only to find Amaimon staring at the window biting his over grown black nails. Still holding the door, I began easing my way out inch by inch.  
"Ella-nor?" he asked, his attention now on me who was halfway out the door. _'_ _Shit it!'_ I thought as my head connected with the door purposefully.  
"Hello" I gave an awkward wave  
"Please come in, big brother isn't here right now and it's so lonely"  
My mind was preparing for entry but my body didn't move, not one muscle co-operated and Amaimon noticed.  
"I promise I won't hurt you like last night. My apologies, I let my curiosity get the better of me" he said, his face never changing; still expressionless, whilst he walked up to me and held out his. I gave a reassuring smile and took it. Amaimon led to a sofa, which he motioned for me to sit on. Once I did, he took a seat next to me, "I have something for you, call it a 'Sorry' gift" he pulled out the biggest lollipop ever known to man. I gulped _'_ _My poor diet'_ Internally I stubbed, but I kept a smile on the outside. "It's a special lollipop I made just for you…" _'_ _Willy Wonka? That you?'_ "It's infused with healthy ingredients so it won't affect your diet" _'_ _AWE!'_ I couldn't help but blush, completely forgetting the fact that he knew I was on a diet.  
"Thank you Amaimon, this is the biggest lollipop I've received…ever" I said taking the lollipop from his grasp.  
"So am I forgiven?" he asked  
"Definitely"  
"That's good" Amaimon said as he positioned himself to lay on my lap. Thankfully, there wasn't any heating of my race, and my heart beat stayed the same. "Will you stay with me? Until big brother returns?"  
"I will" stroking his hair, I answered.

I watched the sky through the window as it did its daily change of colours: Light blue to orange to a very a dark blue. There was still no sign of Mephisto. Amaimon was still lying on my lap noticing every time my head dropped.  
"Are you sleepy Ella-nor?"  
"Kin..da" I responded. My eyes fell shut again and my head dropped but this time, I didn't wake up, I'd given in to the part of me that craved sleep so badly. My sleep wasn't deep, I still heard Amaimon's faint breathing and I felt my body being picked up and placed on a soft surface. I remember those words I heard him say a while ago before his breathing was no longer audible. I remember smiling at them.

My peaceful slumber was disturbed by faint yells. My eyes adjusted and I became aware of where I laid. I was on a bed- his bed. Though it was dark, I could've easily made out the shade of green on the walls. The yells became a bit more audible now that my senses were 100%.  
"Bastard!" the voice yelled. Why does that sound like Rin. _'_ _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit oh shit!'_ I said I'd stop by him later, it's way past later, of course he's pissed. I ran towards the light in the room. My eyes immediately burned and I came to a halt.  
"Ellanor!" Rin shouted. I ran to the sound of his voice. My energy was so depleted I was able to knock him over like I normally would have. He embraced me.  
"I'm here. I'm safe don't worry" I said as he burrowed his face into my neck and I felt his demeanour change almost instantly  
"Let's go home, Yukio's probably worried as well" he said regaining himself.  
"Wait outside for me?" I asked as I patted his cheeks  
Rin glared at Amaimon, who was just watching from the sideline "Hurry up"  
After Rin walked out the door, I immediately rushed to Amaimon examining him "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No" Something was a bit off in his demeanour, he wasn't his usual self. He felt a bit, like he was filled with emotions. Could it be that I wasn't fully awoken, but then he whispered something to me, something I'm certained was real because made my heart pound: "Will you stay with me? Forever?" I was rendered speechless. What was I to say to that? Was he asking me to live here with him, or to just be his friend forever?  
"S-sure" I smiled, "But I have to go now or Rin will be super pissed" I left Amaimon there as I exited the room.  
"You're gonna be in so much trouble when we reach home!" Rin warned  
"Okay okay, but first let's stop by my dorm I'll need to grab my clothes"

As soon as we entered the dorm a sleep deprived Yukio stood waiting in the kitchen.

"Good you're safe" he greeted

"Aren't I always" I gave a bright smile which cause him to chuckle while Rin stood beside me unusually silent. Something was on his mind, he's been like this even on the way here. I've only known him for a short time but I know he can never keep his mouth shut; he always has something to say. So when Yukio finally left the room I took Rin to his room and spoke up

"What has your mouth shut so tight, huh?"

He gave me a glare. _'Alright then'_

"So…I know where my dorm is now" I gave a smile which he ignored. _'Something's definitely up and he's not budging to tell me so I'll just give him space'_

"Which I'm going to now" as I said that I reached for my bag which was secured in Rin's hand but as soon as I got a hold of it he tugged it out of my grasp.

"No way" he finally spoke

"Oh now you decide to talk. So you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

Rin fell silent for a while before he answered, "Why do you hang around him so much?"

 _'Is he jelly?'_ "I just wana make friends. I never had any friends back at my old school s-"

"You can't have him as a friend! He's bad news" he yelled almost so suddenly it could've been mistaken as a reflex but I ignored it

"Aw Rinny, no need to get jelly. I consider you my best friend" I said while poking his arm, smirking. He tapped me on the head.

"Get some sleep, I've kept you up long enough. I'll crash on the chair tonight"

"Oh no no no…" he grabbed me "'best friend' don't be shy" then threw me on the bed along with him and I fell asleep shortly after but I heard what Rin whispered to himself.

Today Rin glued himself to me. He cancelled all lunch plans with Shiemi and of course she gave me her death glare, he followed me around…everywhere! He even got up earlier than Yukio to make breakfast and lunch for me so that I would have no need to go to the cafeteria. It felt as if I had my personal body guard but at least he was in a better mood. Every now and then I would try to make up a conversation; even if it as about how green the grass is, just to prevent him from thinking. I even got a bit of his past out of him. I even made a promise to him, which was weirdly very similar to what I promised Amaimon; to stay with him no matter what happens. Everything was going so well I considered asking him about his behaviour yesterday but the words hadn't even begun forming in my mind when Amaimon showed up out of the blue. Rin's entire demeanour changed instantly.

"Do you mind if I steal her for a second? There's something I need to tell you Ella-nor" said Amaimon still holding his blank expression

"Like hell I do! Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of me" Rin shouted _'Ahh, I am so glad most classes are still in session'_

"Fine then, Ella-nor, I am a demon kin-" Amaimon's words were cut short by a very pissed off Rin who threw a punch directly at his face. I stood there unable to rush to Amaimon. It all happened so fast, I didn't know what to do. _'And what was he talking about demon king'_

"Bastard! She already knows! No need to be announcing it to the public"

 _'Hey! Don't go answering for me!'_ "I don't know what you're talking about though" I finally spoke

Rin's face went pale.

"Big brother told me you were forced to come here so you wouldn't have any knowledge of demons or anything. You don't even want to be an exorcist. And since you made a promise to me I shouldn't hide anything from you"

 _'How does that damn obsessed-with-hands freak even know so much about me?'_

"Well that's true. Can you guys fill me in"

After they finished explaining what they were and what the school does, I noticed that Rin had put some distance between us. Almost like he was backing away from me. Amaimon however stayed close but I could tell he was a bit uneasy but on the upside neither of them were hostile.

"What's wrong?" I asked Rin

His eyes didn't make contact with mine whatsoever, he just kept his head down. "Now that you what I am, I don't expect us to still be friends. In fact, it's better if you-" I silenced him with my finger

"Don't be dumb. I made a promise, to both of you. I'm never leaving your side. Promises are meant to be kept right?" I gave my signature smile and group hugged them both. Even though they both were practically sons of satan, they didn't have any demon like features about them apart from the ears and ridiculously sharp teeth _'which somehow I didn't notice'_ In fact, the fact that they both admitted their feelings for me while I was asleep and how they went out of their way to make me feel safe(Rin) and happy(Amaimon) shows that they are more human than humans themselves and because I loved them both equally, I couldn't choose between them. So I remained clueless and waited for my feelings to strongly develop. Maybe then I might have an idea of who I love the most.


End file.
